


Green Ops returns

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Series: DBZ [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: Welp, I think its one of my worse fics but it was my most popular one yet, so I may as well post the sequel. Which is worse.Vegeta left a single member of the Green Ops alive. No good deed goes unpunished. The survivor returns with a new purpose. Kill Vegeta and his family. With the life of his child as a threat and his pregnant wife held hostage he has little choice but to submit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, whats wrong with you people? Why do you like this? I'm such garbage. Its so dramatic and poorly thought out.
> 
> Thats ok. I love you.
> 
> Enjoy my trash you dumpster-fires. We all belong here.

“You didn’t have to come with me to work you know…” Bulma said slightly aggravated.

 

“Considering you refuse to get a body guard I don’t see another option!” Vegeta said walking behind her with his arms crossed angrily.

 

“How am I supposed to get a body guard? I’ve been surrounded by the strongest fighters in the universe since I was 16! Every one else looks like dead skin cells compared to you guys! You’ve spoiled me.” She said humorously pulling him around the corner by his collar and kissing him out of sight.

 

“Normally that excuse would stick, but now you are pregnant.” He said as she touched her forehead to his.

 

“And you _want_ this one?” She joked

 

“I want Trunks!” He objected, “It just took me a while!”

 

Bulma wasn’t showing much yet. It had been nearly 3 weeks since the incident with green ops . They hadn’t told any one about the pregnancy, not even Trunks. But Vegeta had been very protective. Bulma had several press conferences and overseas meetings since her injury and it wasn’t unusual for Vegeta to tag along to those (overseas meetings were usually a good excuse for them to stay in an exotic hotel) But he had never even set _foot_ in the capsule corporation lab building before.

 

“Mrs. Breifs?” asked an intern poking her head around the corner causing Bulma to violently shove Vegeta (whose arms she was wrapped in) away to avoid suspicion.

“…I was just wondering if I could get some signatures. Also there is a man at the front desk that says he knows you.”

 

“I will see to it.” She said professionally, shooing the intern away.

 

Vegeta glared at her rubbing his cheek where she had shoved him.

 

“Oh cut it out!” Shesaid. “I’ve seen you get punched through a mountain!”

 

“That’s not the point! Why do you always do that?!” He asked angrily.

 

“Don’t even start! You refuse to say the words ‘I love you’ to me! Not even after we got married! I keep you a secret because it would be extremely bothersome to have the press paying such close attention to you all the time! Also, its fun and sexy.” She admitted with a foxy smile. “You’ve been on TV one too many times anyway, against cell, for the budokai tournaments and heaven forbid some one recognize your voice from the fight with buu!” Vegeta crossed his arms and sulked continuing to rub his uninjured cheek.

“Hello sir, you said you knew me?” She asked arriving at the front desk. The man was wearing a trench coat that hid most of his body and a hat that covered most of his face. But as soon as he had a moment to think about it Vegeta recognized the energy signature wrapping Bulma up in both arms and flying upward to the vaulted glass ceiling of the lobby away from the man in the trench coat.

 

Every one in the building marveled in awe as their boss shot into the air in the arms of the mysterious body guard. “Nothing to see here!” Bulma shouted “Just testing a new product! Works like a charm! Look for it within the year!” This was genuinely a good enough explanation for the employee’s who were accustomed to Bulma’s unorthodox testing methods. “Vegeta what the hell? Now I have to actually invent something!”

 

“That man…He’s from green ops…” Said Vegeta through clenched teeth.

 

“What? But you killed all of them!” she said with disbelief.

 

“No…I left one alive.”

 

The man removed his trench coat to reveal two biomechanical arms. “Oh please tell me you’re here to thank me for the awesome new arms?” Bulma pleaded.

 

“Not quite.” Said the man. “Im here to kill him!” He took out a gun and shot a laser into the air aimed directly at Vegeta who was holding his pregnant wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma appeared on the ground in seconds while Vegeta appeared to remain the in the air having not moved. “Bulma, go hide.” He demanded.

 

“No, Vegeta-“

 

“Go hide! This isn’t about me or you! Go hide!” Bulma wanted to object, but she knew how much this baby meant to Vegeta.

 

“You think I’m a fool don’t you? I’ve seen your power and that’s how I know you must be destroyed! And I am no fool. I know I am human and I know I cant stop you without some outside incentive!” He pulled out a screen on which was a live feed of dr breif’s mrs. Brefs and Trunks tied up. Trunks was unconscious.

 

“Trunks!” Bulma shouted “Let him go you bastard!” she ran towards him. 

 

“Bulma stop!” Vegeta yelled landing between her the green ops man.

 

“Let him go!” Bulma cried struggling against Vegeta who was holding her back.

 

“I knew your son would be a freak like you. So I took him out with chloroform. Hes hooked up to a machine administering it to keep him unconscious. On my signal he will receive a lethal dose.”

 

“No!!!” Bulma yelled Struggling once more against Vegeta.

 

“What do you want?” Vegeta asked dangerously holding up Bulma as she collapsed in grief weeping in his arms.

 

“I want you to accept your fate.” Said the man. “Accept your fate and die for the good of the world. You’re a monster! You’re too dangerous to live with normal people!”

 

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about! Vegeta helped save the world! He’s a hero!”

 

“No _you_ don’t know! You haven’t seen how ruthless he is! Killing all those people without a second thought! Hes a monster, If you had seen what he was capable of you would be disgusted that you ever married him! Now stay back! If you don’t I’ll kill your son!”

 

“If I do you’ll kill my husband! I can’t possibly choose between them!”

 

“But I can.” Said Vegeta

 

“No! You promised you wouldn’t do this to me again!” Bulma cried.

 

“Kakarot can find Trunks.” Vegeta whispered in her ear floating slowly up into the air.

 

Bulma watched him fly out of her arms sadly holding on to his hand for as long as she could.

 

“Hold on Vegeta…” She ran to the reception desk where the receptionist was hiding from the attacker along with other members of the building staff.

 

“Don’t go any where!” The man shouted to her brandishing his gun.

 

“HEY!” Vegeta shouted, “Could you get this over with? I’d like for my son to be out of harms way!” His call distracted the attacker from Bulma allowing her time to duck behind the desk and use the phone.

 

“The cops are already on their way ms briefs!” Said one of the employee’s.

 

“Cops are useless.” Bulma said picking up the phone. “My husband is the second strongest man in the universe!”

 

“That’s you’re husband?!!? So he really _is_ flying! Who are you calling if you arnt calling the cops?”

 

“My oldest friend, the _first_ strongest in the universe!”

 

Vegetas sharp ears could pick up every thing Bulma was saying even if the attacker couldn’t. He resented being called the second strongest in the universe, even if he knew it was true. Kakarot would not be easy to reach, he was seldom at home even when he _was_ alive.

“I hope you have more than that gun!” Vegeta taunted keeping the mans attention. “Its going to take a lot more than that to kill _me_!”


	3. Chapter 3

The Phone rang at the Son house, Chichi answered it casually in between her midday work out routine.“Hello! Son residence! If you’re looking for professor Son Gohan this is the wrong number.”

 

“Chichi!” Bulma yelled through the receiver “I need you to find Goku! Tell him to use his instant transmition to get to Trunks and save him!”

 

“w-what?” Chichi asked flustered.

 

“There’s no time Chichi! Please! Find him quickly! Hurry!” And then she hung up.

 

“Oh no! Oh no! Goten! Gohan! Help me find your father! Quickly!” Chichi shouted loud enough for Gohan to hear next door. “Dammit Goku! Why cant you sit still long enough to teach some one _else_ that stupid technique!!!”

 

Vegeta felt a sting as a laser cut into his shoulder scorching his skin. He was able to put up a barrier just strong enough to prevent the mans shots from killing him but the man would tire of shooting him eventually and require more drastic action.

“Grrraaaa!!!! Get out of the air!” the attacker finally yelled in frustration.

 

Vegetas hopes fell. He drifted to the ground landing a few feet a way from the man. He had hoped that he could keep up the distraction long enough for Kakarot to save Trunks and then he could beat the snot out of this human whose life he pointlessly spared. He knew that as soon as he died there would be nothing to stop the man from killing Trunks. Trunks was a saiyan too and this man undoubtedly knew his power after meeting him. It was likely that he would kill both of them if Kakarot didn’t get there in time.

 

The man punched him in the face as hard as he could. His punch meant little. Vegeta recalled back to his fight with Kakarot while he was under babidis spell. His strong punches his quick speed, their epic fight that had defined a greater part of his life. This man was a worm compared to that saiyan power. He was the dirt in the worms scrotum.How pitiful that the prince of all saiyans was now at the mercy of this pathetic excuse for a life form…

Frustrated that his hits appeared not to faze Vegeta in the slightest the man pulled out a knife and sliced Vegetas arm with it. Blood dripped from the cut, but even the man began to realize that Vegeta seemed to have the ability to resist all his physical harm.

 

“Stop it!” The man demanded. “You’re just stalling! It wont help! You think you can stop me? No one knows where your son is! I am working alone! And if I die the mechanism wired to my biomechanical implants will automatically kill him! You cant beat me! The only way to save your son is to die!”

 

Vegeta let go of his power he let his ki completely slip out of his body. The man could feel the change in his aura though he didn’t know what it was. He smiled and took the knife in his fist stabbing violently at Vegetas chest. Vegeta grunted as the two inch blade was driven into his body just below his left collar bone. He swayed on his feet blood driping from the wound. The man removed the knife with a spurt of blood sending a light stream down vegetas front.

 

“Vegeta!” Bulma cried

 

“Shut up you stupid woman!” He said waving a hand at her “When this is over you’ll tell her where he is wont you?” Vegeta asked the man angrily.

 

The man said nothing, all he did was stab Vegeta again this time flush in the stomach.He twisted the knife causing Vegeta to yell out in pain as the blade tore though his undefended insides. Had he been able to use his ki he could control the injury and save his own life. But he feared that if he did Trunks would be killed. The man removed the knife sending another stream of blood across the floor. Vegeta droped to one knee holding his abdomen. He gave a violent cough as blood filling up his stomach rose into his throat. Another spray of red hit the ground as he violently choked on his own blood.

 

Bulma dropped to her knees crying watching Vegeta die from injuries she knew he could survive if he wanted to. The man stabbed him in the back as he attempted to recover from the stab to his stomach. Vegeta dropped to the ground laying in his own blood.

 

“Ms briefs! The phone!” Whispered one of the employees.

 

Bulma looked over the red call light was flashing on the phone that had been switched to silent. She crouched behind the desk and answered it in a whisper.

 

“Bulma?” Said Gohans Voice “We got him! We’re unhooking the mechanism now. He’ll be safe in 10 minutes! Can you guys last till then? Bulma? …Bulma?!”

 

The man found her. He smashed the phone in anger encroaching on Bulma and the capsule corp employees. Bulma held her arms out shielding them.

“Do you realize I can kill your son!!!” The man shouted

 

“Maybe I should just settle for you husband watching while I throw you around!”

 

“no!” Bulma whispered “Please! I’m pregnant!”

 

“Bulma…no…” Vegeta whispered fearing for her safety now that he knew she was pregnant with another saiyan child.

 

The man smirked over at Vegeta. “You’re not as dumb as you look! I know what your son is! Hes a monster just like you! So is this other child! None of you can live!” The man held up his arm and pushed a button. “Say goodbye to your son. Because I just killed him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Vegetas eyes widened in horror he tried to stand but more blood spilled from his wounds and pain shot through his body. He fell with a thud onto his face smelling his own pool of blood.

 

Bulma stood. “You killed him? You killed Trunks?”

 

“You don’t understand. He was a monster just like his father.” Said the man apathetically.

 

“NO!” Bulma screamed standing up. “You’re wrong! I _do_ understand! I understand better than any one! When he first came to this planet he killed all of my friends! He killed at every opportunity! And even after he and I were married and had a son together he still gave in to evil and killed hundreds of innocent people! And guess what? I STILL LOVE HIM!!! But that’s not even the best part! You’re little organization? Green ops? All those people he murdered?” She walked straight up to the man dumbstruck at her words. “I _told_ him to do it. The world needs to know what happens when you mess with our family. And you my friend, not only did you just kill our son, but you are currently pointing a gun at my pregnant belly. And Vegeta _really_ wants this baby.”

 

The man stopped breathing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned around. Vegeta stood behind him covered in blood, his hair glowing blond, his eyes an icy cold blue. Vegeta soundlessly slipped from super saiyan into super saiyan 2. His aura became brighter his hair became sharper and the malice in his eyes was painful to look at. Vegeta grabbed the mans shirt collar he flew with him up to the vaulted ceiling of the capsule corp laboratory lobby.

 

“S-stop! What are you-?” The man looked down to find himself 3 stories up looking down at the cold hard marble floor.

 

Vegeta flew as fast as he could from the highest point of the ceiling to the ground driving the mans body with all his force into the floor. The marble cracked leaving an indented crater at the center of which lay the man, blood leaking from his every pore gasping painfully for breath under his shattered rib cage. Every bone in his body had been broken. 

“You wont be alive much longer.” Vegeta said to him. “I just want you to know that the pain you are feeling right now is too good for you. You deserve to suffer for all eternity. King Enma is a personal friend of mine. I did him a favor by saving the world a few times.You’re going to hell. Be sure to ask about me when you get there. My other victims will be glad to show you how insignificant you are.”

 

The man looked up at the wrath of the saiyan prince in horror one last time then the blood filled his lungs and he suffocated.

 

Bulma was already standing behind Vegeta she walked up to him touching his arm lightly. Vegetas hair faded and he fell heavily backwards into her arms.

 

“I’m sorry…” He said looking into her eyes. “If I had just killed him when I had the chance then trunks would still be alive…”

 

Bulmas eyes filled with tears. As she hugged him tightly. “No, its not your fault.” She wept.

 

“Vegeta? All this trouble from a human?” Goku asked appearing in front of them with his fingers to his forehead.

 

“I’m going to kill you!” Vegeta Shouted sitting up, but Bulma pulled him back down.

 

“Goku! Now is not the time!” she choked out the words “I don’t want to deal with you two fighting!” She put her head into Vegetas shirt her shoulders shaking.

 

“Oh yea! Sorry guys, I forgot.” He put his fingers to his head and disappeared. Seconds later he reappeared flanked by Goten and Gohan holding his shoulders under Gohans arm was Trunks. Still unconscious but very much alive.

 

“Sorry about my dad…” Said Gohan handing trunks to Bulma (she promptly dropped Vegeta and snuggled her unconscious son) “We were able to detach the chloroform first before we detached him from the mechanism. We saw the remote activate we got here as soon as he was off the machine, dad just left us behind…”

 

“And my parents?” Bulma asked

 

“They’re fine!” Goten said with a boyish smile. “You’re mom and dad took a taxi home. You’re dad is on the phone with the police and the press. He wants every one to know what green ops has done.”

 

“there is no more green ops. That guy was the last of them.” Bulma said Trunks stirred in her arms coming to.

“You need more training.” Vegeta said angrily to him as he opened his eyes. “Starting tomorrow you’re going to learn to sense malice in strangers. This wont be happening again!”

 

“Aww!!! Dad!” Trunks complained rubbing his eyes.

 

“That sounds like a great idea! Right Goten?” Goku laughed “Mind if we join you?”

 

“Damn it! Oji-san!” Goten complained.

 

“Sounds good to me…” Bulma said helping Vegeta to his feet “This whole thing has me way too stressed any way.

 

“Good.” Vegeta said gruffly “because you’re going to learn to sense others too.”

 

“WHAT?! ME? But I have a job!” She shrieked.

 

Every one laughed (Vegeta smirked).

 

They began to leave the building just as the press showed up.

 

“Hey Bulma! Are you pregnant?” Goku asked loudly sensing the baby’s ki. “Congratulations Vegeta! You’re gonna be a daddy again!”

 

Camera bulbs flashed and sparked at Bulma and vegeta, dozens of reporters instantly flocking around them. Never mind the dead green ops terrorist laying in a crater in the capsule corp loby.

 

“So ms briefs! This is you’re elusive husband! Kind of short isn’t he? Whats the babys name? whats the sex? What does your son think about it?”

 

Bulma slapped her palm to her face as Goku nervously took hold of Gohan and Goten and teleported away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit of an add on. I've said before I am not terribly fond of this story but since people like it I figure I may as well post the whole thing. Its kinda silly and whatever but here you go!

-“Ms. Breifs has not returned to work since the incident at the capsule corporation laboratory building. Likely due to the severe injuries sustained by her husband during the attack. Witnesses of the attack are all likely suffering from PTSD as every one of them claims that ms briefs husband was flying and allegedly changed his physical characteristics. West city news has been camped out in front of the capsule corp home and private lab in an attempt to get an interview with Bulma regarding her husband.”-

 

“Vultures.” Vegeta scoffed at the television from his bed.

He lay on his back with a blanket partially drawn over his mostly naked body. His training shorts being the only thing he felt comfortable in at the moment. His injuries proved to be extensive. The cuts were deep and had he been an ordinary human he would be dead. The knife cuts sustained while he was unable to defend himself hadn’t been stitched at his own request. He knew his body would heal much faster if he just concentrated his ki on the healing process.

 

Korin wouldn’t have any more sensu beans for at least another week and Dende was away visiting his family on namek.But Vegeta almost preferred it that way. His injuries gave him a good excuse to rest. An excuse he seldom allowed himself, though now he had no choice. Now if only the reporters would leave him alone. He could sense their weak ki’s constantly circling the building hoping to get a look inside at him. He felt like a zoo animal.

 

Bulma was out picking up trunks from school. Mrs briefs was under strict instruction from Bulma not to let any reporters in the house. Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes.

 

“Vegeta?” Mrs Breifs voice snapped him out of his moment of relaxation. “Theres some one here to see you!” she said cheerily.

 

“Damn it woman! Bulma said not to let them in!” He said still laying on his back in bed.

 

“Oh yes, she said not to allow the reporters inside! This young lady knew you by name!”

 

Vegeta would have smacked his palm to his forehead but his injuries would hurt for it. Mrs briefs left leaving the young brown haired girl in the room.

 

“I’m surprised you were the first one to ask for me by name.” Vegeta said honestly. “Now get out.”

 

“Not many people know your name. Most people refer to you as ‘mr. Breifs’ which. I heard your name out side the capsule corporation lab office the day of the attack. You’re friend mentioned it when he mentioned that ms briefs was pregnant again.”

 

“My last name is not briefs” He said with contempt.

 

“Then what is it?” She asked.

 

“I don’t even know who you are!” he said turning his head to look at her quickly. He soon regretted the sudden movement wincing in pain.

 

“oh! Im sorry.” She said brightly. “I’m Tang. Now that that’s out of the way, what is your last name?”

 

“I don’t have one.” He said bitterly wanting her to leave.

 

“Come on, please tell me? As soon as I know all these reporters will leave you alone!” she pressed.

 

“I have no last name! My people didn’t need two names! My Name is Vegeta! That’s all it ever was and that’s all it will ever be!”

 

“Who are ‘your people’ then?” She asked.

 

“The sei-“ He stopped. “I am a foreigner. You haven’t heard of my people.”

 

“Oh come on! If you told me I could learn more about your culture!” She smiled sitting down in a chair next to his bed.

 

“No you cant.” Vegeta said bitterly.

 

“I can try!”

 

“They’re all dead.”

 

“What?”

 

“My culture is dead. You cant learn it because all that is left of it is me. And I am not in the mood to speak to you.” He said turning his face away.

 

“You’re bleeding!” she said suddenly, shocked.

 

Vegeta looked down. The bed sheet covering his abdomen had a small stain of blood on it.

 

“Grrr…This is all YOUR fault! If you weren’t here I could relax and concentrate my ki better! Fetch me those bandages!” He barked.

 

She obeyed out of fear. As she brought him the box of bandages he gingerly removed the sheet exposing his scared muscular chest. He removed the old blood soaked bandage on his stomach and then reached for the peroxide on the bedside table. He poured some onto the wound (a large hole the size of a generous bottle cap) The wound sizzled and bubbled as the peroxide took effect killing the bacteria.

 

“Oh god!” Tang said putting her hand up to her mouth.

 

“Bandage” Vegeta demanded ignoring her. She handed him a bandage and he gently laid it over the wound holding it in place with some medical tape.

 

“How are you still alive?” She asked.

“I’m extremely lucky!” He barked, “Now get out!”

 

“You need a doctor…” she said still full of shock.

 

“I live in a house full of doctors you foolish girl. I’m married to a doctor.”

 

“Not _that_ kind of doctor, a medical doctor! How deep is that wound?” She sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Don’t make yourself comfortable! You’re leaving! If you’re still here when Bulma gets home there’s going to be trouble!” Vegeta growled.

 

“At this point im genuinely curious… You have a wound that would have killed most people and not only are you not dead you appear to only be mildly annoyed by it. Who _are_ you Vegeta?”

 

“Like I’ll tell you…”

 

“What do I have to do to convince you?” She asked.

 

“Smash that camera.” He said not expecting her to do it. But she did. Without hesitation she slammed it into the ground and stepped on it.

 

“Are you really that curious?” He said surprised.

 

“I’m a reporter. Its part of the job.”

 

“You wont tell any one the story I am about to tell you, and after I am done you will know why… I am a prince, the prince of the Saiyan race. I was born on the planet Vegeta. My father King Vegeta raised me, telling me of the legend of the super Saiyan…”


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma walked into the house through the hoard of reporters hounding her and Trunks asking about Vegeta and her baby.

 

“Ug! Mom! How’s vegeta doing?” She asked walking into the house throwing her capsule case on the table.

 

“He has company sweet heart!”

 

“One of the z fighters?”

 

“No it’s a young lady.”

 

“WHAT!?” Bulma howled “Who?” She marched down the hall to Vegetas room.

 

Just as she reached the door it opened and a brown haired young girl came rushing out in tears. She practically ran into Bulma, the moment she did she began to cry even harder.

 

“He loves you so much!!!!” she wept “ When he gave his life to protect you even though he knew he’d go to hell?! Baaaaa!!!!!” She wept louder and rushed out of the house.

 

“Vegeta?” Bulma asked walking into his room “Whats going on?”

 

“One of the vultures made it in.” He said changing the channel. “ She wouldn’t leave so I told her what she wanted to hear.”

 

“WHAT?!! So by tomorrow every one will know I married an egocentric alien and had alien babies?!?”

 

“She wont tell any one.”

 

“She’s a reporter! What do you THINK shes gonna do!?”

 

He smiled and pulled her into the bed next to him with one hand.

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

 

“Better.” He said “Its funny how refreshing it can be to tell some one your life’s story.”

 

“I’m a little jealous you know…It took me forever to tear your story out of you and some girl just comes along and you tell her every thing?”

 

“I wouldn’t be able to tell her if my story didn’t end the way it did.” He changed the channels.

 

“Your story isn’t over yet vegeta.” She kissed him gently.

 

The next day the paper came out with the exclusive story on the husband of the famous Bulma briefs.

 

“Vegeta Saiyan was born in a small foreign village called Namek. After his family had an argument with a local business man named mr Freiza his village went bankrupt and he was forced to move away. Mr Freiza later died a violent death due to sexually transmitted diseases contracted from having sex with animals. The village was made into an empty lot and there is no longer a record of its existence. Vegeta then traveled to the west to train at the Dragonball dojo under master Son. He quickly became the masters best pupil second only to his master. He met Bulma briefs while she was experimenting with new machines for physical fitness. They fell in love an were married. Not long after they had their first child trunks and will soon have their second child.” Bulma read off the headlining newspaper article.

 

“Master Son!?!?! That imbicile Kakarot is NOT my masters!!!!” Vegeta yelled.

 

“Oh calm down Vegeta, She did us a great service publishing this. The reporters haven’t bothered us since it came out! I bet every one is disappointed to hear such a boring story though…It really is a shame…The real story is so much better.” She smiled.

 

“Bulma! Phone!” Her mom called.

 

She picked up the receiver. “Hello? Son-kun? Well OBVIOUSLY its fake! No, Vegeta was not born on Namek! Goku you know the story! Why are you asking me this!?!”


End file.
